


The Recruiter

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Recruiter

It had been three weeks since Illya Kuryakin had joined the Senshi Martial Arts Studio. His assignment was to discover whether the judo instructor, William Carr, was a Thrush recruiter but, thus far, he had been unsuccessful.

Initial investigations had revealed that neither a communicator signal, nor a listening device, could penetrate the walls of the studio. This meant that their first plan, to bug the place, was abandoned. Due to his excellent judo skills, it was decided that Illya would join the studio as a member. He was to investigate from within and, if possible, get Carr to recruit him. It was hoped he would be given the location of a Thrush training centre.

However, after three weeks, nothing seemed to be forthcoming. If it hadn’t been for the suspicious signal blocking, Waverly would have ended the assignment already. Coming out of the changing rooms, William Carr greeted Illya, who was going by the name Nicholas Kingsley, and asked him if he would like to spar. Illya agreed and the two men spent the following hour battling; each man the equal of the other. Although Carr was twice Illya’s size their wins evened out.

At the end, after giving what turned out to be an impromptu demonstration to other members, Carr took Illya to one side.

“What do you do for a living Nick?” he asked.

“I work for an import/export company,” Illya told him, using the standard lie. “I deal with Eastern Europe.”

“I thought I could detect an accent.”

Illya had altered his accent to sound more English, but this still left a trace. It had the advantage of being European without actually pinpointing his country of origin.

“I have a proposition for you,” Carr continued, “If you’re open to it.”

“I have been thinking of moving on,” Illya told him. “My business is not exactly a thrill ride, so I would like to find a job which is slightly more taxing.”

“In that case, I can definitely help you.”

Despite knowing what was coming Illya had to keep up his pretence and not push things too fast.

“I am not interested in being a judo instructor,” he told the other man.

“That isn’t what I was suggesting.”

Carr explained that he worked for an organisation which operated around the world and was endeavouring to make the planet a better place. It took all of Illya’s resolve not to snort with derision. He knew only too well that Thrush as only interest in making the world a better place for a very select few.

“So what is on offer?”

“The organisation is always on the lookout for people to head up local. . . uh. . .offices.”

“How do I apply for this position?”

Armed with an address, Illya returned to headquarters. Following further investigations U.N.C.L.E. ascertained the validity of the information and, within a week, the training centre had been neutralised and William Carr had been arrested. When he discovered that Nicholas Kingsley was actually Illya Kuryakin, the bane of Thrush, Carr was apoplectic. As for the Russian, he took great joy in interrogating the recruiter personally.


End file.
